An unexpected turn of events
by xHedwig13x
Summary: Set right after Dancing in my Nuddy Pants. What happens when Robbie abandones Georgia to go to Kiwi agogo land, and something happens to make Robbie try and avoid her? You will never guess what happens! My first Georgia Nicolson fic! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday February 6****th**

Phoned Robbie, he's upset, but defiantly going, he even cried on the phone.

**6:00pm**

Everyone is out, whilst I am in such pain. The gang is out and I feel as lonely as a clud. 

**Sunday February 13****th**

**6:00pm**

I have forced my parents to go out, as the Sex God is coming over for our last night together. I feel a bit weepy, but I will no cry until he leaves because I don't to have another panda eye incident.

**6:34pm**

Someone's at the door. I went to get it, and he was there, the SG! As soon as I opened the door, he snogged me! Number 6!

**7:36pm**

We walked to the couch, lips still attached, and snogged for an hour. Phoar, he was a good snogger.

**7:40pm**

We were snogging on the couch, and he put his hand up my shirt, and into my nunga-nunga holder, oh my god, Number 7! It wasn't gross though, it was kind of nice. He broke mid-kiss, and looked me in the eyes. "Gee, I know your sad that I'm leaving, and I'm sad too, but it's not that bad." and he continued to snog me. I broke the kiss and started to take of his shirt. Robbie looked alarmed, "Georgia, are you sure?". Instead of answering, I led him upstairs to my room. 

**7:45**

Then it happened! Number 10! I can't believe I got to Number 10. After we finished, Robbie noticed the time, and told me he had a plane to catch. "I'm sorry I ever have to leave you Gee, but this is the right choice. Thank you Georgia, I'll miss you" and he left.

**8:45pm**

I am sitting in my bed of pain, thinking about what just happened. I got to Number 10, Number 10! I'm going to call an Ace Gang meeting.

**8:50pm**

Called Rosie. "Oi Rosie, Ace Gang meeting pronto, call around, and meet at my house in ten minutes. Pip pip" and slammed down the phone.

**9:00pm**

Just found out my parents are staying over at the baldy-o-gram's house, so I get the house to myself for this Ace Gang meeting! 

**9:02pm**

The Ace Gang rides again! Everyone showed up, and they are all sitting in my room, munching on Cheesy Wotzits and Jammy Dodgers. "So Gee, what is it you wanted to tell us?". "Well…I think I winning on the snogging scale front.". Everyone looked interested, "Well…I got to…Number…10!". It looked like Jas's eyes were going to pop out. Rosie high five me, and everyone else just went "PHOAR!".

**10:00pm**

After talking about it for an hour, everyone wanted to go home accept Rosie who slept over.

**Thursday February 17****th**

The painter's were supposed to come yesterday, and I'm never late! Called Rosie.

"RoRo, I'm late. Can you get me a pregnancy test?"

"Will do, see you in 20 minutes pip pip."

**5:00pm**

Rosie came into my room, "Ready to pee on a stick?"

**5:22pm**

Waiting for the results, this is so nerve racking. Crickey, its positive. 

**6:23pm**

Called Jas to come over and comfort me. Even Rosie is being somewhat normal.

**Friday February 18****th**

I don't know how she did it, but Jas has convinced me to tell the Sex God. The Ace Gang have all come over to help me whilst I call him.

**10:00am**

Ringing, ringing, still ringing. Then someone answered and I asked for Robbie.

"Hello, this is Robbie."

"Hey Robbie it's Gee, I umm….need to tell you something"

"Oh hi Gee, how are you?"

"I'm good, but umm..I'm..erm..pregnant"

"Hgggnfff, Oh my god"

And that's when the line went dead.

**10:15am**

Still crying. Why would he hang up on me?

**Sunday February 20****th**

Finally got out of my bed of pain. I think I should get some fresh air, for the baby's sake.

**Boots**

I'm a bit weepy. I think I'm going to go home. Bumped into Dave the Laugh, and he caught me crying.

"What's wrong Kittykat?"

And that's when I burst into tears. Dave took me back to him house, because no one was home. 

"Georgia, tell me what's wrong, Please?"

"Well, on the last night Robbie was here, we erm…you know, and I'm…pregnant."

Dave's eyes almost popped out, and then he hugged me. 

"I'll always be here for you Gee, but is Robbie coming back to be with you?"

"Well, when I told him, he kinda hung up the phone. You said you would be here for me, do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then can you help me tell my parents…today?"

And that's when Dave fainted.

**6:00pm**

Once he came around, we slowly walked to my house. At the gate, before we went in the house, Dave snogged me, and asked me if he wanted us to be official snogging partners, and obviously I said yes. We stepped into the house.

"Mutti, Vati, I need to talk to you, it's important". as my parents sat at the table, across from me and Dave, totally oblivious.

**6:03pm**

Sitting in silence, trying to work up the courage to tell them. 

"So…Mum…Dad, I have erm…something to tell you. I'm erm…pregnant."

Dad went ballisiticisimus. "GEORGIA NICOLSON! DID THIS BOY GET YOU PREGNANT!"

"No Dad, it was Robbie Jennings, the boy who left" And I took Dave's hand and ran to out the door. I would pay for that later. 

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

**November 20****th**

**11:34pm**

Oww, bugger oww. I woke up to extreme pain and realized what was happening. Ran to my parents room. "MUM, ow! Code Red, it's time! Ahh!". They jumped up as I ran downstairs to call Jas, Rosie and Dave.

"Ello? Who is calling at this time of night?"

"AHH! Dave it's time, call Rosie and Jas. Ow bugger!"

**At the Hospital**

Sitting in a hospital bed in pain. Ouch Ballocks OWW!

**Half an hour later**

It's coming, it's coming, OUCH. "OUCH OUCH OUCH BALLOCKS OWW BUGGERY BALLOCKS!"

Dave, Jas and Rosie were holding my hand "It's ok Gee, your almost done, breath Gee, breath"

**Ten minutes later**

It's out, damn that hurt. 

"Ouch…Mum is it over?"

"Yes Gee, it's done"

**Five minutes later**

I get to hold the baby! YAY.

"Do you know what you want to name the baby girl hon?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to name her Danielle Jasmine Rosemary Nicolson, after all of you"

**One Week Later**

Whilst I was sitting in my room feeding Danielle, there was a knock on the door. As I heard my Mutti answer the door, she gasped, so I went downstairs with Danielle still in my arms. I gasped as well, because guess who was at the door? None other that Robbie.

**20 Minutes Later**

Sitting in my room with Robbie feeding Danielle.

"Georgia, I'm so sorry I hung up on you, I was scared."

"It's ok Robbie". Then Robbie tried to snog me! I guess I didn't tell him about the Dave fandango.

"Robbie, I'm going out with Dave now. Once I told him I was pregnant, he was there for me the whole time, and we just started going out. I'm sorry."

A tear fell down Robbie's face, "It's ok Gee, I didn't think we were going to get back together after I hung up on you like that, I just hope you accept my apology" and he left.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

I am sitting in the most expensive restaurant in town with my boyfriend Dave the Laugh. Jas is babysitting Danielle. 

"Dave, why are we here?"

"Well Kittykat, I just thought we should celebrate that anniversary of the day we because official snogging partners, and tonight is a very special".

"Ok Mr. Laughy Laugh, why is this day so special?"

"Look in your wine glass"

As I looked down at my wine glass, I saw the must beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Dave? What is this?"

"Will you marry me Gee?"

"YES!"

"Kittykat, you have made me the happiest man alive"

Dave?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant…again"

And that's when Dave fainted.


	2. AN

**Hello my little poppits, I know that this story is over, but a few people came to me, and asked me to continue this story. My question to you is, should I? Give me your vote. And if yes, where should the story go, in your opinion?**


End file.
